Mirrored
by xXlunar-moonstoneXx
Summary: May moves into Jubilife City and finds that her new house is inhabited by two mysterious people. She discovers the truth and is determined to help them but time is quickly running out. Will May's fate be sealed like others before her? Minor CS IS PS ORS
1. Chapter 1

New story but updating will be slow. Lurking Shadows will be put on hold for a while until I discover how to write more of the next chapter as I am literally stuck on how to write it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

The afternoon soon shone brightly over Jubilife City which was full of vibrant life. Most people knew each other fairly well even though it was a large city and exchanged cheerful conversations. All of those people clueless about few lives sent into ruination a few streets away, probably by the devil himself. Buildings were swarmed by people and delighted shrieking generally sounded from them, it was no secret that people here lived in luxury, but one house alone stood out from the others. Forlorn and miserable if it could have the characteristics of a person for dreaded news was to be announced soon. From that house shrieks would be heard but not of delight, but of fear and worry.

A girl sat crossed legged in that very house, her obsidian eyes full of regret and sorrow. She was absentmindedly stroking the Umbreon which was sat on her lap. It had happened again, and it failed again. It was like living in a nightmare where all who tried were doomed to fail. The girl sighed, she shouldn't blame Leaf, she had tried her very best but that wasn't enough. Perhaps the right person would come soon. They had to come! It wouldn't be long before it happened again, this was a nice house and nobody wanted it to look neglected.

The girl got to her feet, much to the Umbreon's distaste, and examined the room she was in. It was like how it always was, sky blue walls, a piano, mirrors running across all four walls with patterned edges and the ceiling painted white with intricate carvings, but something was different. Her eyes wandered to the black piano stool where a polished flute lay, maybe that was it. The girl was soon joined by a brunette with puffy red eyes who seemed to appear from nowhere, the girl tried not to acknowledge the fact that her friend had just be crying her eyes out.

"Well?" The girl asked quietly, wondering how to phrase her next words.

"It's on the news," The brunette replied, fighting back a new wave of tears, "And they think that I've run away, they didn't deserve this! They think that they've done something wrong and that they're bad parents! They're not!" The brunette's voice cracked as she began to cry again and she was soon wrapped in a hug.

"Leaf, it will be okay," The girl assured her, "We'll be able to leave soon. I promise that you'll see them again, be able to speak to them again and hug them." She wished she could believe her own words, she had said them many times but all with doubt. She couldn't let her uncertainty of what she said show, the brunette was fragile enough.

"They say that he's gone too," Leaf spoke quietly after wiping away her tears.

The obsidian eyes met forest green. "Do you think he was the one?" The girl asked. Leaf nodded, sighing loudly.

"He wanted to help but all I did was push him away. The person I was searching for to help was there all along and I was too stupid to realise it." Leaf tried to smile but it turned into a horrible grimace, "At least we can tell the next unfortunate soul to come across this cursed room."

The girl smiled too, this was more like the Leaf she knew; Optimistic and cheerful, maybe even hyper at times. It was a shame for her to be trapped her, especially since she had such a bright future ahead of her.

"I notice that you brought your flute," The girl smiled pointing at the instrument; Leaf grinned as she remembered it.

"Yeah, we can play together in the middle of the night and totally creep out the next people who come!" Leaf said excitedly, causing her friend to laugh.

"We'll see."

Leaf pouted, she wasn't looking forward to the long stay in this place. Music, as well as Pokemon, was the only thing they had to enjoy so they might as well scare the living daylights out of people too for the fun of it. When she had first come to the house she would usually be kept awake by strange piano playing. Strange but beautiful too, even her parents who heard it one night were entranced by it.

"Thank you Cerin!" Leaf chirruped, picking up her flute fondly. Cerin cracked a smile; she sat down at the piano and played a simple C minor chord to start warming up. The girl could play wonders on that piano; Leaf couldn't help but listen in awe as a simple melody was played. If she could listen to music like this then maybe being stuck here wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

"May! Wake up!" My Glaceon who was curled up at the end up my bed gave a loud squeal before jumping to the ground and running off.

I groaned out loud. The blinding sunlight filtered through the curtains as if they weren't there, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut tightly. The loud call of my mother woke me up from my sleep but I didn't have any intention on getting up. I ducked my head under my duvet and hoped that mum would forget about me for a while. It was a busy day since we were moving out of this house but I would gladly spend my last moments here snuggled down in bed instead of getting up at the crack of dawn to arrive at the airport; only to spend a few hours waiting around before actually taking off.

"May! I said get up!"

There goes the prospect of a few minutes sleep. Sooner or later, mum would send Max to yell at me before pulling off the duvet. It happened a few months ago before we moved to this pathetic excuse of a house. Luckily, my dad's boss relocated him elsewhere after Max sent in a letter of complaint, that guy is way too formal at times. We were going to Sinnoh, Jubilife City to be exact and you could say I was excited, I heard that it could get pretty cold over there. Lovely.

"May," Someone called in a sing-song voice.

That would be Max with his Ralts, cherishing the thought of making me squeal for the third time this year. Maybe this time would be different, there was little hope that it would. I swear, whenever it's just Max and I, he turns into a monster. He's normally a quiet, computer game obsessed kid who is obedient to his parents and older sister's wishes. Okay maybe not, over exaggerating there.

"Go away Max," I muttered, clinging to my duvet as if my life depended on it. No way was I going to let him steal my baby away from me.

"But Mum said-" He began in his childish voice. Someone save me.

"Yeah, I heard what Mum said but did you hear what I said?" I cut him off before his whining disturbed the peace. It was already too late to bother but it doesn't hurt anyone does it?

Max nodded before suddenly pulling the duvet violently, that sneaky little cockroach. There was a rather loud 'thud' which resulted in me sprawled across the floor.

"So Max," I said in my sweetest voice, my right eye twitching. "How do you like your head in the morning? Scrambled, Fried… Sunnyside up?"

I jumped to my feet and chased my brother out of my room. Needless to say, Mum heard me rampaging around the house and went to investigate. Fortunate she did or Max would be feeling extremely sorry for himself. The little geek got away with it again!

Did I ever mention that I'm called May Maple? Well I am, I have brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and I'm sixteen years old as well as being prepared to kill my know-it-all younger brother. He gets on my nerves so much that it's just frustrating. There are only two things that really annoy me in the world, one of them is Max and the other is when people take my food but let's not go into that yet. I'm just an average girl with a dorky brother after all.

All of our luggage had been loaded into a car which had been taken straight to the airport leaving our hand luggage and my Pokemon running around the house. One by one, I recall them into their Pokeball. Blaziken, Skitty, Wartortle, Venusuar, Munchlax, Glaceon and Beautifly.

We left the house at half past two after a quick breakfast of pancakes. I can safely say that no one regretted leaving this house behind; I just hope that out next one isn't as bad. All I can hope for is a decent sized room which doesn't stink of a decomposing dumpster, I used up several cans of air freshener before the place smelt habitable. No lie.

After a ten hour long flight we arrived in Jubilife City, it certainly reached my standards. At noon, the streets were flooded with people attempting to get on with their daily lives and shops seemed inviting. The mad rush of noise seemed quite alien to the quiet and peace of my old home. I loved it. All of our stuff was taken into a large truck whilst we followed behind in a taxi, the whole journey I had my face pressed against the window feeling like a young child rejoicing on Christmas day as they tore open present they thought to be from Santa Clause and his many Stantler. I loved it back in my earlier years where the Easter Buneary and the Tooth Celebi were the things I desperately wanted to meet. Nostalgia.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the taxi pulled to a stop outside a large two story house with a garden that seemed quite neglected. It was more of a mini jungle. If the front lawn was this bad then I didn't want to think about the back. The house in general seemed welcoming and friendly with a balcony running alongside the front of it from the second floor. It was built of a bricks which were a light shade of tan and the ledges of the curved windows were spotless and painted white.

"Don't people ever try to clear this up so we would actually enjoy living here?" Max enquired, pushing his glasses further up as he noticed the state of the front garden. The navy haired boy, like me, didn't seem too impressed by it.

"The inside is much better," Dad assured us, smiling as if nothing was wrong. I just hope so.

"It better be Norman," Mum snapped, looking mortified, "I'll get to work straight away."

I let out a sigh of relief, Mum to the rescue!

Dad opened the front door and smiled. Someone had been in here at least and hour ago as floral vase with a bouquet of flowers had been topped up with water. Shaymin motion air freshener was placed on a shelf near the entrance giving the house a sweet smell to it. I didn't look around so much as Dad told us to claim rooms. Max and I tore up the stairs hurriedly; we ignored the master bedroom as we threw open doors and giving each room a quick glance. I paused for a while when I one of the rooms contained a black grand piano with patterned mirrors running all the way around. I frowned, had the previous owners left it behind? It certainly had a worth and I wouldn't expect anyone to ignore it.

Max and I found our ideal rooms which turned out be next to each other, both of them connected to the balcony I saw when we first got here. Maybe I should be worried because my brother could easily sneak into my room without me knowing but for once, I just didn't care.

"Come on out guys!" I called, throwing my Pokeballs into the air. "This is your new home. Much better right?" Blaziken called out its name in agreement whilst the others nodded. My Skitty gave an excited mew as it began to run around the room in circles. I laughed; she certainly looked at home here.

I found my parents in the living room; Mum was telling some Machoke where to put the television and other heavy furniture and Dad was opening boxes that other Machoke had brought in from the truck.

"Ah May!" She exclaimed as she saw me, "Isn't this place great?" She certainly seemed much happier here.

"Yeah Mum," I smile, best to show that I like it here, "Me and Max have found rooms next to each other and I took a look at the Master Bedroom, it looks amazing. Did you now that there is a room with a piano in it?" I seemed to have said something wrong because her gaze darkened and Dad seemed to stop what he was doing.

"A piano?" Norman echoed, sharing a worried look with Mum. I nod. "Stay away from that room May. Just go and unpack" I open my mouth to ask why but they both turned away into another room.

As I turn to leave, I see the Machoke murmuring amongst themselves in their own language, sensing something wrong. I thought about asking them before I realise that I couldn't understand them properly.

I don't know why but I feel drawn towards the piano room every time I walk past it. Maybe it's because I'm not allowed to go in there but Dad seemed to have put Max up to the job of watching me and reporting to him if I do anything suspicious like walking into a room with a piano left behind by previous owners. I'm half tempted to sic Glaceon on him and freeze him to a wall or something but I'm too busy unpacking and my Pokemon are nowhere to be seen anyway.

Sooner or later, Max seems to have lost interest and goes off somewhere and I just lay on my bed with my Ipod until dinner. It seemed to make strange crackling noises but I pay no attention to it, it stops anyway after a while. I flick through my songs until a strange title pops up. I hadn't seen it before.

Kiss The Rain

I pressed play to find that it was different to what I usually listen to. It was more of a classical piece played on the piano. It wasn't actually that bad, it was one of those pieces where you just have to listen to it all or it doesn't feel right.

"May! Come down for dinner!"

I skipped down the stairs happily at my mother's yell, partly because I was starving.

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! May I also add that I want to give **xDragonairx** a huge thank you for reviewing and yes, it is Kiss the Rain by Yiruma.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

My eyes flashed open. I strained my ears to listen for whatever woke me up. I consider it was my mother but than I glance at the clock beside me, it read 02:14. Quarter past two in the morning and I'm woken up by something. I frowned; I'm usually a heavy sleeper. Pulling my dressing gown from the end of my bed, I slip on my Torchic slippers at the same time. I cringed as the door creaked when I opened it and prayed that Max didn't hear it. My parent's room was on the other side of the landing but like me, they slept like logs.

I suddenly freeze. The sound of a piano playing quietly reaches my ears. That's probably Max, he had a few piano lessons before when we used to live in Kanto. Max loved it there but we had to leave because of Dad's work and he's always pestering Mum for a piano. I love traveling around but I don't think Max does. I turn back into my room when the piano melody actually registers in my mind, it wasn't Max but the tune was familiar.

That's because it was Kiss The Rain. The very song I heard on my Ipod.

I listen more intently and hear a flute too, I think I'm hallucinating. Max doesn't play the flute. No one in this house knows how to play the flute. I quietly try to find the source of the music and locate it coming from a particular room. My hand rests on the doorknob which is cold, I hesitate. This was the piano room. The room I wasn't allowed to go in for some strange reason…

I gasp in realisation. The house was haunted by piano and flute playing ghosts which try to scare the living daylights out of people by playing creepy music which they install onto their victim's Ipods beforehand! I giggle to myself when I realise how stupid that was. I open the door to see no one there, before I close it again, I swear that I saw keys being pressed down and the sheet music turning onto the next page but the next morning I wake up in bed and convince myself that it was just a dream.

But it wasn't. As I pass the piano room on my way to breakfast, I notice the door slight ajar. Dad would have never allowed that to happen before he went to bed and I'm sure that Max would never disobey Dad's orders. He was his idol after all.

During breakfast, I avoid the topic of music altogether. Mum hopes that I'll make some new friends in this area, I hope so too. When I start school tomorrow I'm not to keen on being alone, Max will be there too I guess but in a totally separate area. We don't talk about music but Dad says something about his new job. He used to be the Gym Leader of Petalburg but the Pokemon League wanted to move him around a bit for some strange reason. They never really interfere with the Gym Leader's location but I guess there's a first for everything.

"So May, I hear that the town has a great shopping centre as well as those cute little shops we passed on the way here." Mum told me cheerfully, "Why don't you make some friends and head down there?"

I nodded, "Sounds great Mum, but what if I don't get along with anyone here?" Worry apparent in my tone.

Max snorted into his cereal. "What like the incident in Lavender Town." I blanched.

"That place was freaking creepy!" I protested, "I swear most of the kids my age had been possessed by all the ghost types."

Max suddenly went red, a pained expression on his face. We all stared at him confused before he started coughing. "That was too funny," He chocked out before slamming his hand against his back. I scowled.

"Whatever," I huffed, "I'm going, I have my Pokemon with me so if anything happens then I'll call out Blaziken."

I got up from the table and marched away. The sun was shining spectacularly in the morning sky and several children were chasing each other around. It was a Sunday and some teenagers seemed to be just chilling out together. In most places, people tend to stick with their own age groups but it was different here. A group were playing a friendly game of football with both girls and boys of different ages.

"Hey new girl, watch out!" I jumped to see the football some people had been playing with spinning in the air. I stared at it, a confused look etched on my face when it hit me, literally. It took me a while to realise it had been headed towards me, it smashed into my nose too not to mention the cause of me falling over two steps out of my house. What a great start to the day!

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw a red haired girl my age looking down on me worriedly with the football tucked under her arm. "I'm sorry about that. My idiotic friend Drew thought it would be a great idea to show off his new moves but that didn't go to well."

She was then joined by a green haired boy; he wore a black shirt under a purple jacket with mint green trousers. He was certainly handsome but that smug look on his face made me want to punch him.

"Hi, I'm the so called idiot friend of Misty's but I go by the name of Drew Hayden," He greeted, lifting me from the ground, "Do you play ball?"

I shook my head. I remember the one time when Dad took Max and I to play football, it didn't end well. Let's just say that my hand eye coordination isn't too great and the taste of mud stayed in my mouth for weeks afterwards.

"Then I can introduce you to my other friend," Misty grinned, taking my hand and dragging me along. She was strong. "Hey Dawn!"

Misty had led me across the road to where a group of teenagers were huddled around. A blunette with sparkling blue eyes turned away from what seemed to be a fascinating conversation and waved at the red haired girl.

"Hi Misty, hi…" Dawn trailed off looking uncertain.

"May," I said, "My name is May, nice to meet you."

Before I knew it, Misty had run off and Dawn had pulled me into a conversation about the latest bands. It was pretty dull for me until someone asked if I lived in the house with the balcony. I nodded and Dawn gasped.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you know the stories about that place?" Someone enquired, grinning evilly.

I shook my head.

"Well there is this rumour going along we didn't believe it at first but after Leaf went we started to think it was true." Dawn told me, "Apparently there's this girl who lives in that house and if you meet her, she gives you a task to fulfil in one week."

My curiosity got the better of me. "What happens if you don't complete it?"

Dawn's gaze darkened, "Then you get sucked into a parallel version of the house, doomed to walk the rooms until you fade away."

"Really?" I whispered, "Is that why I kept on hearing-"

"Don't tell me that you've been spreading that stupid rumour Troublesome." A voice interrupted me. I couldn't tell who it was but from the way Dawn scowled, it wasn't good. "Don't frighten the new girl with those ghost stories or she'll be off like Leaf,"

Dawn frowned, "Go back to your emo corner Paul. Make a sacrifice to the gods whilst you're at it."

Paul rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"None. You see, I said that so you would go away." Dawn explained, smiling innocently, "I was hoping you would get the message."

It was Paul's turn to scowl and he walked away. I was quite glad for that, he was starting to creep me out; it was like being in Lavender Town.

"So is this girl actually real?" I asked Dawn as the purple haired boy disappeared.

Dawn nodded, "Leaf even said that she saw her,"

I tilted my head to the side, "People have mentioned Leaf quite a few times but who is she?"

"She used to live in your house," Dawn sighed, "She apparently ran away from home, it was on the news."

I frowned lightly, now that she had mentioned it, the name Leaf seemed quite familiar. "Leaf Green?"

Dawn nodded, "Her parents are still determined to find her but Officer Jenny has had no luck yet. We were best friends. Leaf, Misty and I." I heard the sorrow in her voice as she spoke.

"That's so sad," I muttered, staring at the ground, "I'm sorry."

The blunette shook her head, "It happened a while ago, I've gotten over the initial shock of it. She was a great flute player too." I could tell that she was trying to cover it up for me.

"Don't bottle up your feelings; it will only make things worse."

Dawn stared at me, her gaze softening after a while. "I know."

"Guys come on! The whiny kids from Fletcher have declared another fight!" I looked up to see a mud splattered Misty grinning at us, "I don't think they had enough of the beating we gave them last time."

"Ooh May, your first battle on your second day here." Dawn smiled, taking my hand, "Lucky girl."

I didn't know what she meant by that but I didn't bother asking. I had the feeling that I would find out soon enough. A football lay abandoned as most of the kids went charging towards the battle ground, or in this case, the crossroads where the two streets join. According to Misty that was neutral territory until a situation like this occurred.

"So you finally decided to show your ugly faces, huh?" A high pitched, snobby voice called out, "We'll bring pride to Fletcher this time."

I snorted. Pride was one of the Cardinal sins, I don't really know much about them but I just wanted to point it out.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Dawn who had her eyes glued onto the small crowd gathering.

"It's basically a doubles Pokemon battle," The blunette replied, "Two of our guys versus two of theirs and the winners are declared reigning champions of the two streets. It may seem childish to you but its lots of fun."

I smiled softly as a familiar green haired boy stepped up to take the challenge, it was Drew. He went along with someone else who had chestnut coloured hair and seemed cocky and arrogant.

The battle was quick, it wasn't that exciting if I had to be honest but the other team didn't get a hit in and were knocked out soon after the battle had started. Drew had a powerful yet quick Flygon whilst the other boy (I learnt that his name was Gary) used an Umbreon which matched its partner in speed and strength.

"I don't think they expected to go up against Drew and Gary." Misty mused, a sly glimmer in her eyes, "That Bellossom and Ralts don't stand a chance."

I nodded in agreement, "I should go now, Mum would be worried-"

"A new girl?" The same snobbish voice cut me off, "Don't tell me you've moved into Leaf's old house?"

"Shut up Ursula," Dawn said angrily, a hurt expression on her face.

"Awh, should I not talk about your dear little friend?" Ursula grinned maliciously, "So does the new girl now about Dissonance?"

I frowned. Dissonance? Lack of harmony, sometimes amongst musical notes.

"The girl who haunts that house, we call her Dissonance. Your new friends may have already told you this but there is more than that to the legend around these parts." Ursula continued, unfazed by my silence, "She always appears through anything reflective because she has been cursed by Giratina. When the house was first built, the rich business man who owned it cheated death, thus defying Giratina and the laws of this world. This made it extremely angry and cursed the man's daughter who was 13 at the time. Have you ever heard the saying, curiosity kill the cat?"

I narrowed my eyes, I was no cat. "I should go my family would be worried," I said hastily, turning around and sprinting down the street.

I could hear Ursula laughing as I ran but I didn't stop or look back. Leaf's disappearance and the story of Dissonance had to be connected somehow. I did notice was upset Dawn was whenever Leaf had been mentioned, if I solved the mystery then everyone can be happy again, right?

I had arrived back home before I realised it. Max was lounging on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels. I climbed up the stairs as quietly as I could, hoping that the loud blare of the television would hide the creaking stairs and keep my brother occupied.

I was mulling over the story Ursula had told me. Dissonance. Where did that name come from in the first place? Possibly something to do with music, the lack of harmony would be something unnatural like a curse. My eyes widened in realisation and I was frozen to the ground. Of course, it had all made sense. It was obvious to discover now that I thought about it. Maybe Leaf had discovered the same thing.

The stories were no legend. They were true. The ghost Dissonance lived in my house, in the piano room. _She was the one who played the piano in the middle of the night._

* * *

Review please? ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had this finished but my laptop crashed so I had to reboot it up again meaning I've lost everything including my plan and chapters for this story.

Thank you to Catrina7077 BitterGlitter and the anonymous person for the reviews. I'll try my best to improve my writing as much as I can to make it easier to read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

I blinked. Some things were already started to fall into place. It took me a while to realise that I was stood outside the piano room. I quickly peered down the stairs, straining my ears. From what I could hear, Mum was preparing lunch in the kitchen and Dad joined Max to watch last year's Silver Conference. With any luck, the two would be engrossed with watching it. Especially Max, he would normally take in every little detail and discuss the battle tactics with Dad.

I smiled to myself; this may be my only chance to find out what's really in there.

I pushed the door open and slipped inside, gently closing it afterwards. It was the same as I had remembered from the first visit.

Dust was slowly gathering on the grand piano as it reflected the dazzling rays of the sun. Outside birds were chirping merrily. Maybe I was wrong; it was a pretty farfetched theory.

Disappointed, I turned away to face the door again. I froze. I was sure that I was hallucinating, I must have been expecting too much.

I rubbed my eyes before looking again.

No.

It was real.

Instead of my reflection mimicking my every move through the mirror, I saw an entirely different person altogether.

A girl, around my age smiled casually at me. Her midnight black hair was held in a waterfall braid with two white ribbons tied around the side fringe, contrasting the dark and the light. But her most striking feature was her eyes. They were completely void of emotion and I felt as if I was staring into an endless abyss of darkness.

We stood there for a while, examining each other from different sides of the mirror. A small part of me was telling me to run, to not look back and forget about the existence of this room. To be honest, I was more curious than scared. I had grown up expecting to see myself in a mirror, not a girl who looked half-dead.

"You shouldn't have come."

I was startled. She had spoke with a clear yet dull voice that left a ringing in my ears.

"You shouldn't have come." She repeated. "Giratina itself has cursed this room and you will disappear off the face of this world in one week's time. There's no hope."

I felt my insides freeze. I would disappear?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The girl in the mirror studied me closely. "Have you ever heard of the reversed world?"

I shook my head.

"It is a parallel universe to this world and is the home of Giratina." The girl explained. "They live side-by-side with direct connections to each other."

I nodded. Another universe, that wasn't too abnormal. "So how does the Reverse World link in with you?"

"There is another dimension in between these two worlds, one which reflects everything in this world just like the reverse world does only like a perfect copy." The girl continued, "You can access it through anything reflective… Like a mirror."

"And you're in this dimension." I finished. The girl nodded. "Is there really a curse?"

The girl nodded once more. "It all started a while back when people still believed that if you successfully captured a legendary Pokemon, you would always live a peaceful and happy life. My father was a nobleman back then and he dedicated his life into hunting these legendaries. Let's just say, he got them really, really pissed."

* * *

_A large shadow passed overhead. It was growing dark but the open plains were brightly lit up by the flickering manes of the Rapidash. The steady gallop of the hooves hastened to catch up._

"_We're losing it." One rider hissed, urging the Pokemon to go faster. _

"_No, it's headed for the town."_

"_Hurry!"_

_The shadow screeched loudly, swooping up towards the sky were it was in clear view of the riders._

"_Giratina." Someone whispered in awe."This is our only chance."_

_A large group of Ariados scuttled into the open. At the signal, they launched themselves into the air in hopes of attacking the legendary Pokemon. The countless String Shots soon entangled Giratina which promptly came crashing down before screeching once more._

"_Quick! Bring it to the manor!"_

"_Yes Master Hunter."_

_The man smiled to himself. He lived up to his name and became the hunter of legendary Pokemon and people would remember him for the astounding feat he had accomplished. _

"_A feast must be prepared." He muttered as he entered the manor entrance hall. "A banquet fit for the royals. See to it!"_

_At his sudden proclamation, the servants who had been eagerly waiting for his arrival nodded and bowed respectfully before rushing off to the kitchens._

_This had all happened according to plan, the Legendary Giratina was his! He had captured it and now all would be well. He would lead a happy life with his wife and his 16 year old daughter._

"_Seth. Are you really sure about this?" The man snapped out of his fantasies as he was addressed by another._

"_Of course," Seth replied, "Brother, you too dream of a life like the legends tell of."_

_Seth's brother shook his head. "That was long ago. Free Giratina, Rylee has already shared her opinion on this matter. Stop chasing these dreams, they are only myths told to the foolish."_

_Seth shook his head. "I have come this far." He turned away and climbed up the staircase leading towards the upper floors of the manor. "I simply cannot turn back."_

_As he reached the top, he heard his brother leave the manor. Maybe it was for the best. Giratina was a Pokemon of great power; it would not stay restrained for long. Seth sighed before making his way towards the dungeons deep under the manor itself._

_The ground started to slope considerably and the only light source came from the glowing torches hung from the wall brackets. The air around him was getting colder, as if leaving the warm and friendly manor behind. A large screech rang through the air, the cry of an agitated Pokemon. It was now or never._

_Seth stood in front of the cell which Giratina was bound up in. The legendary stopped and looked at him._

"_Foolish human." Seth recoiled; the voice of the legendary reached him telepathically. "You have incurred the wrath of Giratina and you shall pay dearly for the price."_

_Seth opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "You wanted a happy life?" The Pokemon seemed to scoff. "You should have sought out Jirachi. There are many who live worse than you, a selfish man like yourself has no place in this world. I see one of the things you truly cherish in life; they shall be cursed until one who has a pure heart returns their most prized possession."_

_A curse. What did he truly cherish in life? Seth froze, he knew the answer._

_There was a sudden flash of white light and Giratina was suddenly freed. "They shall be banished into the Reflected Dimension just as Arceus banished me to the Reverse World. Farewell foolish human, this is a valuable lesson of life, never forget the pain it shall inflict in the time to come."_

_Seth sunk to his knees as Giratina created a portal to its own world through a pool of water which had gathered from a leak._

_Did he really regret what he had done? Yes. A moment later, a shrill scream pierced the silence of the dungeon._

"_She's gone! My precious daughter!"_

_They shall be cursed until one who has a pure heart returns their most prized possession._

* * *

I looked at the girl in the mirror. "Are you Dissonance?"

The girl frowned in thought. "Dissonance, a lack of harmony among musical notes. I hear what the locals say seeing as I can go anywhere in this dimension. It has a nice ring to it so I guess you can call me that for now."

I nodded. Somehow, I had found a friend in a girl trapped between two worlds and I didn't find that too strange.

"So will you help me?" Dissonance asked. "Will you lift the curse?"

"Of course." I promised, "Whatever it takes." I couldn't stand to see someone looking so alone and sad like that.

As I said those words, something flickered in her eye. Was it hope or something else?

"May Maple, maybe you are the pure hearted one who will save the trapped souls in this dimension."

And I really did wish that was true. I had no clue what they were going on about with pure hearts.

"So what do I need to do?" I asked.

"You have one week to find something dear to me." Dissonance told me. "Or you too will join the dimension of the cursed. Time is ticking away Miss Maple, hurry. I do advise you to bring a mirror around with you though."

Before I could say or do anything else, the girl turned away and walked through the door on her side. Hundreds of questions whizzed through my mind at that moment, I was tempted to call her name but I realised that the TV downstairs had turned silent.

"May!" Max called, stomping up the stairs. "Time for dinner!"

I quickly slipped out of the room, and back to my own. Hastily picking up a book and shoving it into my face, hopefully it didn't look too suspicious to my brother.

As Max poked his head through, he took one glance at me before muttering about alien invasions and changelings. I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding before looking at the book I had picked up.

_8 Ways to Attain a Pure Heart_

I felt myself go cold as the same phrase cropped up once more. It was probably just a coincidence. Mum tends to go off and buy strange things and then leaves them in places when she's cleaning. That was probably what happened. I convinced myself that nothing strange was happening between the two things before going down to dinner.

"Do you really think she can do it?" A brunette asked Dissonance as they watched May stumble down the stairs. The girl would have fallen flat on her face if she hadn't held onto the banister.

"Maybe, maybe not but right now, she's our only hope. No matter how clumsy she may seem." Dissonance replied after a while. "Did you find the music box?"

The brunette shook her head. "I have a hunch though."

Dissonance smiled sincerely. "Thank you Leaf. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Leaf returned the smile. "I haven't found it yet." She reminded her.

"But your hunches tend to be correct." Dissonance argued. "Oak doesn't have it anymore, does he?"

Leaf shook her head, staring at the ground uncomfortably at the mention of his name. "He gave it to someone else afterwards. I'll have to pay them a visit later."

"Are you going to say who has it?"

Leaf shrugged before disappearing once more leaving Dissonance alone. The dark haired girl thought back to the day when Giratina appeared to her and whispered words of the future to come.

"_A pure hearted girl shall search for a week,  
And break the Curse with good intent.  
But if that time is up and spent,  
The souls of the lost shall never speak.  
Chaos shall break out and damn the living,  
For Giratina is not forgiving."_

* * *

So what did you think? xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back again with an extremely late update. TT^TT I've been so lazy recently... Scratch that. I've just been lazy in general because it's Summer but it's nearly over. I'll make an effort to upload another chapter by the end of the holiday but I'm working on four different writing projects including this one (which probably isn't a smart idea).

I'm forever grateful to Acetrainer777, citrasama, xRissychanx and KittyKatLovesBooks for the reviews and I'm glad you're interesting in the story. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

It was just my luck that Dad had to be one of those parents who does everything quickly and starting today, I have to wake up at 7 a.m. each morning and endure several hours of torture they call school. They didn't have to even get out of bed, apparently I was old enough to take care of myself and walk to school.

He said to follow the other students. I don't even know who goes to the school, although the uniform stuck out like a sapphire amongst rubies compared to the casual clothes most teens my age wear.

I tugged at the sleeves of the maroon coloured blazer, the school insignia emblazoned underneath the left chest pocket. I wore a plain white button up shirt along with a maroon and white striped tie, a pleated skirt which ended just above the knee and white socks which I pulled up subconsciously most of the time. Dad had everything ready; he bought the uniform the earlier week and only informed me of it yesterday.

I sighed, leaning my elbows against the carved oak dining table. There was a small, round pocket mirror lying open next to me. That reminded me more of my problems. This was the first day I had to search and I had no idea what I was supposed to be looking for in the first place.

Why do spirits always have to be so vague?

I carefully picked the mirror up, frowning. Today I saw my reflection unlike the day before where Dissonance told me she had taken over my soul to talk to me. I shuddered at the thought. Of course, I never got a proper explanation but I guessed it had something to do with the Mirrored Dimension.

It was a lot more complicated than I had ever imagined, that was for sure.

I pocketed the mirror and stood up from my seat, school started at half past eight. Dad had taken the liberty to draw up a timetable for my day and ordered me to stick to it. According to him, if I left at eight o'clock then I'd arrive on time.

I opened the door, checking the sky for flying footballs before stepping out. It was a precaution of mine which had become a habit ever since one of Drew's shots whacked me in the head for the second time. Breathing a sigh of relief, I continue walking; scanning the streets for students like Dad had told me to. He could have just given me a map.

"Hey, May!"

I spun around to see a cheerful blunette sprinting towards me, flailing her arms wildly at me.

"Dawn," I smiled, happy to see a familiar face at last.

"So you're going to Rowan Academy too?" She asked, eyeing the uniform I attired. I noticed she was wearing exactly the same which only meant that we were going to the same school.

I nodded, hiding the fact that I never knew the name of the school in the first place. "Is it nice there?" I asked. We started to walk at a steady pace, a light wind blowing gently through our hair.

"Of course!" Dawn told me brightly, "Almost all the kids in this neighbourhood go there." She pulled a face of disgust before adding, "The guys from Fletcher go as well so prepare for one or two fights breaking out."

I laughed. "So there's more to it than the turf wars?"

Dawn grinned. "It's funny; you can't really call them proper turf wars when one side destroys the other."

We both burst out laughing, ignoring the strange looks we received from passers-by and only stopping when a particularly angry man yelled at us from his window. For a moment, I forgot all the problems I had dealt with but the mirror felt heavy in my pocket. It was a reminder.

The two of us continued on our way to school. Dawn seemed to notice how quiet I had gone but didn't say anything. It was only when we reached an open set of iron gates did she speak up to tell me that we had arrived.

Despite the dark appearance of the gates, the school itself looked like a nice, welcoming place. It had been built from red breaks that seemed to glow in the morning sunlight. There was a wide stretch of grass between the gates and the school building in which a path wound its way around a small fountain with a Gyarados on top. To the left of the school there was a large lake with crystal clear waters swirling in the gentle breeze and surrounded by a mass of oak and willow trees. To the right of the school was another building, only smaller. I didn't know what it was for but I would probably find out sooner or later. From what I could see, there was also a battle field behind the school building with stands set around in.

From somewhere within the school the bell sounded, causing a mad rush of students to pile into the arched mahogany doors at the same time. It wasn't a pretty sight. Nobody had the sense to open both sides of the door.

A few minutes later, I found myself being tackled to the ground by Misty after a brief trip to the Office to receive my timetable. The tackling was never a good thing. I didn't have the chance to even look at what lessons I had before Dawn bounded towards us and snatched the paper from my hand.

She skimmed through the text before handing it to Misty whilst muttering something about different lessons apart from Coordinating and Battle Strategy. I made a grab for my timetable from her when a familiar green haired teen walked into the room, a football tucked under his arm.

I instinctively backed away, knowing the damage the inanimate object could deal when kicked by Drew. He laughed as he noticed my scared expression and took the schedule Misty had scanned through.

"Hey!" I protested, leaping up at the paper. At this rate, the whole school would know what lessons I had before I did.

"Quiet June," Drew smirked, moving the timetable out of my reach. "Looks like we have the same lessons," He muttered before finally handing it to me. I huffed, shooting a glare at him as he got my name wrong.

_Monday: 1__st__ Period: Pokemon History Professor Byron  
2__nd__ Period: Battle Strategy Professor Roark  
3__rd__ Period: Geography Professor Candice  
4__th__ Period: Coordinators Course Professor Wallace  
5__th__ Period: Battle Assessment Professor Cynthia_

_Tuesday: 1__st__ Period: Breeding Professor Brock  
2__nd__ Period: Pokemon Care Nurse Joy  
3__rd__ Period: Coordinators Course Professor Wallace  
4__th__ Period: Technology Professor Volkner  
5__th__ Period: Sinnoh Culture Professor Gardenia_

_Wednesday: 1__st__ Period: Coordinators Course Professor Wallace  
2__nd__ Period: Pokemon History Professor Byron  
3__rd__ Period: Gym Professor Maylene  
4__th__ Period: Music Professor Fantina  
5__th__ Period: Survival Course Professor Wake_

_Thursday: 1__st__ Period: Technology Professor Volkner  
2__nd__ Period: Coordinators Course Professor Wallace  
3__rd__ Period: Battle Strategy Professor Roark  
4__th__ Period: Geography Professor Candice  
5__th__ Period: Free Period ~_

_Friday: 1__st__ Period: Music Professor Fantina  
2__nd__ Period: Sinnoh Culture Professor Gardenia  
3__rd__ Period: Survival Course Professor Wake  
4__th__ Period: Pokemon Care Nurse Joy  
5__th__ Period: Battle Assessment Professor Cynthia_

I blanched. "We need a Survival Course?" I asked incredulously, waving the paper around wildly.

Dawn giggled. "It's basically Home Ec. But the Professor changed it to sound more macho."

I nodded slowly. Of course that would make sense. Although, that would mean the teacher would most likely be an extravagant man by the sound of it. I smiled to myself as I imagined what he would be like. Apparently I looked like an idiot doing that because Drew snickered.

That was the end of me imagining teacher appearances. Some were mentally disturbing so I won't bother describing them. Misty seemed to notice the disgusted look I was suddenly pulling as she rolled her eyes and dragged me off to first class.

History wasn't as bad as Dawn explained, it turned out that she had exaggerated about the ridiculous amount of drool produced in one lesson by sleeping students. The blunette had dropped that class for Designing with no regrets. I was actually fascinated by what the teacher had to tell whilst Misty and Drew on the other hand, were bored to tears.

"It would be interesting if we hadn't been taught this several times in our earlier years." The red haired girl grumbled, doodling water Pokemon on the worksheet she was supposed to be filling in.

Drew on the other hand had sent out Roselia and was now engaged in an elaborate discussion about contest appeals. I sighed; maybe it was starting to get on the dull side. It seemed like the teacher was itching to get outside too.

I glanced around to see if anyone was looking at me before whipping out the pocket mirror. Thankfully, everyone else was preoccupied with something else (namely sleeping, talking or drawing).

At first, my reflection was just the same before it swiftly transformed into the dark-haired girl from the day before. She looked happier today for some strange reason.

"I wasn't sure if you would show yourself." I began in a hushed tone. Dissonance laughed quietly in response.

"There are a lot of things you don't know yet so I'm helping you out." She told me.

I looked thoughtful. "So can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why is it that sometimes I see you and other times I don't?" I enquired, the whole reflection morphing what starting to get slightly creepy.

Dissonance was quiet for a while, possibly wondering how to word her answer. "It's soul possession."

"What?" I exclaimed rather loudly, instantly regretting it. Most of the students had stopped what they were doing to look at me; even Roselia had turned to stare.

I hastily closed the mirror and shoved it back in my pocket whilst smiling in a fake manner. I couldn't speak to Dissonance for the rest of the lesson; the teacher was more aware and kept giving me suspicious glances as if daring me to do something out of line.

It was annoying. I was curious about the soul possession Dissonance had spoken about yet I couldn't get any answers, not yet anyway. If I could find a safe place just for a few minutes I could know.

The rest of the lesson was spent admiring Misty's doodles; they were actually pretty good with full shading. The ring of the bell was loud and shrill and woke the class from its stupor.

We were joined by Dawn in the next lesson which seemed to be more interesting than the previous. I had landed myself a seat on the front row with Dawn and Misty so talking to Dissonance was out of the question. I felt disappointed and anxious, I hated cliff-hangers!

Even when the second lesson ended for break, I couldn't find the time. Dawn was insisting on showing me the whole school in 10 minutes whilst Misty tagged along so I could be shown the swimming pool. The red haired girl had suspected Dawn to miss it out just to annoy her.

Third lesson had come and gone and it was soon lunchtime. Misty led the way to the cafeteria and when I mean led, I mean dragged off at supersonic speed so we could get a good place in line only to be confronted by a group of snobby girls. I recognised one of them, Ursula.

"What do you want?" Misty demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Dawn seemed ticked off the Fletcher residents had even shown up.

"Calm down," Ursula muttered before raising her voice. "We just wanted to welcome the new girl to our school. Do you enjoy living in a house that's haunted by a 13 years old rich girl?"

I snorted, remembering what she had said earlier on in the week. "Get your facts right."

Ursula seemed taken aback. "What?"

"The girl's more like 16 and her father didn't cheat death." I said before hastily adding, "Not like I know every detail or anything."

Ursula pursed her lips before shrugging it off. "Like you would know anything." She sneered.

I opened my mouth to retort a biting remark when a green haired boy walked over with his tray and another boy.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked, placing the tray down on the table. "Or do you want to get obliterated again like the last battle?"

I smiled at the memory; Drew had battled well with the other boy… Gary!

Ursula seemed to hiss before walking away to her own table and Drew smiled in victory.

"Where is that other guy anyway?" I asked; glad to see the back of the pink haired girl. "Gary, I haven't seen him around but he looked really close to you, Drew."

Everyone else at the table exchanged looks before the grass haired boy spoke up. "He doesn't go here. He transferred to a private school a while back."

I nodded slowly, that would make sense. The conversation then swerved away from the topic of Fletcher and Gary to the ridiculous amounts of homework set as it gets closer to Christmas.

I was about to join in when I felt the mirror in my pocket again. I quickly made up an excuse and hurried away into an empty class room.

"So what were you saying about soul possession?" I asked flipping the lid off the mirror.

"It's actually quite complicated." Dissonance replied. "The mirrored dimension is an exact copy of the world you're living in now so if it didn't exist here, it wouldn't be shown in a mirror. When you travel to the mirrored dimension, it's only your soul that goes there and since you can't normally see them, you wouldn't be able to see the people trapped inside. In some cases, like me for example, a soul can take over another soul in this world and thus appearing in mirrors."

I nodded slowly, taking in the information. "So could you possess the soul of anything?"

Dissonance nodded. "As long as it has a soul."

I shuddered, maybe I shouldn't have asked. The whole possessed theme was creepy. In the films, possessed souls would always be like strange, zombie-like creatures that destroyed anything around them whilst looking like they hadn't slept for a week. Hopefully, I wasn't starting to look like that.

"What do I have to find?" I asked suddenly, referring back to the previous discussion.

Dissonance was about to reply when the door swung open to reveal Dawn. I snapped the mirror shut and returned it to my pocket.

"Were you talking to someone just now?" The blunette asked in confusion, "I swear I heard voices."

I laughed it off. "Who would I be talking to?"

Dawn shrugged and grabbed me hand. "Come on, we'll be late."

I let myself be dragged off whilst sighing in frustration. Would it always be like that? An interruption when I was about to get an answer?

I needed to know more about the mysterious object I was searching for before I could even look. Maybe it was something of great power that could destroy the world if it was in the wrong hands like a magical staff. I paused. That never happened in reality but whatever it was, I had to find it soon. I couldn't risk being pulled into the mirrored dimension, especially hearing about the soul possession.

I gasped as I realised something I had never considered before.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter four~ Like I said, I'll do my best to update more frequently from now on since I've written out my little chapter plans again.


End file.
